Delia Jordan's Journal
by Sunny Shadows
Summary: A girl's journal.... You'll just have to read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just another one of my Covenant stories. Hope you'll read and review.**

**STILL don't own anything except original stuff.

* * *

Friday, November 29, Dr. McAden's office**

This is so ridiculous. I'm sitting in the waiting room of a therapist. I don't need a therapist. Anybody with a heart would sympathize with my situation.

My situation? The fact that I'm adopted and I just found out yesterday when my parents let it slip at Thanksgiving dinner. I mean, how could they just let it slip out?

"Pass the mashed potatoes, Delia. By the way, you're not really Delia Jordan. You're adopted."

Okay, it didn't really happen like that, but still. Why didn't they tell me sooner, instead of letting it slip out in front of all their friends (since we don't have any extended family, they invited some of their close friends) at Thanksgiving dinner? I'm almost eighteen. You'd think that they would have told me by now. But, from what I can tell, they had no intention of ever telling me.

After they let it slip out at dinner, I was upset, understandably. So, I went up to my room and locked myself in there. And stayed there until today around noon, when I finally got hungry. That's when my Dad ambushed me and practically forced me into the car saying that they wanted me to talk to a therapist about this, since I was blowing things out of proportion. So what if I didn't want to talk to them about it? So what if I locked myself in my room? Big freaking deal.

The receptionist is calling my name. Some lady just came out looking like a mess. I'm not sure I want to go in there…

* * *

**Friday, November 29, back in the waiting room**

I hate being here. Dr. McAden has no heart either. She practically accused me of being a drama queen. Well, she wasn't the one who was adopted, was she? Whatever.

Where are they anyway? They were supposed to drop Kate and Jack off at the airport and come pick me up. Please don't tell me that they forgot about me…

It's been fifteen minutes, but I'll wait another five before I call them.

It's been another fifteen minutes. They're half an hour late. They're never more than five minutes late, and if they are, they give me a call. But, I tried calling them, and neither are answering their phones. The receptionist is starting to look at me weird, like I'm some kind of psycho… I'll try their phones one more time…

Trying not to start panicking…

* * *

**Saturday, November 30, under the covers of my bed, 4:00 AM**

I think I'm still in shock. My body's numb. None of this is real. It's so cliché, but this feels like a REALLY bad dream.

I can't believe I was so mean and selfish. Why did I have to make such a big deal about being adopted? So what? Lots of people are adopted. McAden's right; I'm a drama queen.

I wish I could take it all back, but it's too late. They're gone. My parents are _dead_.

I can't believe I just wrote that. I've been cried out since about two, but I'm starting to feel the burning in my nose again. I'd better stop before I drip all over this.

* * *

**Saturday, November 30, still in bed, 3:00 PM**

Haven't been out of bed since yesterday after I found out. Lilly, Mom's best friend, and her husband Michael are staying here, making arrangements and making sure I'm "okay." I hope they don't get the bright idea to send me to McAden's.

Here's an article that I found in the newspaper. When I said I hadn't been out of bed, I wasn't counting the time I went down to grab more tissues. That's when I saw the newspaper and snatched it.

"Friday afternoon a drunk driver collided with another car on Whitmoore Road. The drunk driver only sustained minor injuries. However, Greg Jordan, the driver of the other vehicle, died on impact. His wife, Sara Jordan, was rushed to a nearby hospital, but her injuries were too severe and the resuscitation attempts failed."

Underneath it, there was one of those "Friends don't let friends drive drunk" ads.

Can't believe how they reduced my parents' last moments to a few sentences.

* * *

**Sunday, December 1, my bed**

I don't know what time it is, and I don't really care. Too depressed to write much. The shock is starting to wear off.

Funeral is tomorrow.

* * *

**I know the format is kind of different... It's like Delia's journal that she's writing in... Anyway, more should be up soon. All I have to do is type it up... In the meantime, review and tell me if you think the format works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter...**

**Same disclaimer as last chapter**

* * *

**Sunday, December 8, my parents' room**

It's been a week since the funeral. I haven't cried anymore since then. I don't know if I can. I feel emotionally drained.

Lilly and Michael are out right now, to the store, I think. It's good. Lilly is beginning to make me go nuts. She keeps telling me how worried she is and how I don't eat enough. Well, who has an appetite after their parents die?

They don't know what to do with me. I don't have any other family, and I'm turning eighteen soon. Even if they did take me in, I would be heading off to college in the fall. Plus, they have zero experience as parents, too.

I hear them whispering about it when they think I can't hear them. They sneak glances at me when they think I'm not looking. I feel like they think something's wrong with me.

You know what I want to tell them? That there is. I feel like screaming it at them. My parents died. I think I'm allowed to be depressed.

Anyway, I think I just might start sleeping in here, my parents' room. Everything is still the way they left it Friday morning. Her hairbrush is still by the sink, his tie is draped over the chair from after Thanksgiving dinner, her jewelry box is still open, the bed is unmade. It even still _smells_ like them.

Maybe if I close my eyes, I can pretend that they're still here.

* * *

**Sunday, December 8, still my parents' room**

When Lilly came home and found me on my parents' bed, she freaked out. I was just sleeping, but I think that she thought I was dead. She calmed down once she realized I was okay. She apologized and hugged me. Then, she offered me food, which I politely refused. After that, she left so I could go back to sleep.

Which, of course, now I can't.

So, instead, I decided to go through the boxes on top of the shelf in my mom's closet. She said that she always kept everything important up there, and I want to know what's up there.

I had to grab a chair because I still can't reach high enough to grab any of the boxes down. I grabbed down a bunch of boxes and sat down on the floor with them in a semi-circle around me.

Old bills and bank stuff…

Insurance stuff on the cars…

And a ton of other absolutely useless stuff…

Then, I saw a bigger box. Labeled in my mom's tidy scrawl, it read "Delia's STUFF." My heart started pounded. I debated whether or not I should take the top off or if I should just shove it back in the closet.

Finally, I took the top off and carefully laid it down on the floor next to me. School report cards, pictures of me at all different ages, my baby book, drawings… I reached further down into the box and pulled out a bunch of papers buried at the bottom. My birth certificate and adoption papers.

Suddenly, I felt sick. I didn't want to look at them. Somehow, I felt like I would betray my parents by looking at these papers, like saying that they weren't my _real _parents. But, I couldn't help it when my eyes started to scan the page.

My eyes stopped towards the bottom of the page.

Garwin.

My last name is Garwin.

* * *

**Monday, December 9, the bathroom**

I'm writing this in the one place Lilly won't just happen to come into while I'm writing. I know she means well, but if she tries to get me to eat one more time, I'm going to explode.

Anyway, I did some research online about Meredith and Joseph Garwin, my birth parents. They live out in Massachusetts in a place called Ipswich, which is pretty close to Boston.

Lilly and Michael don't have to worry about what they're going to do with me anymore.

My plane leaves on Thursday.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep 'em coming.**

**You know the drill. DOn't own Covenant.**

* * *

**Thursday, December 12, the airport**

Lilly didn't try to stop me when she found out I was leaving. Maybe it was because she knew she couldn't. She just hugged me and told me that I would always have a place with her.

Now, my bags are packed, and I'm on my way to the airport. I should be in Boston soon.

I don't know why I'm even bothering, but there's not much time to change my mind. If I decide to forget about hunting the Garwins down, I'll at least be out of this city for a while. I could definitely use a change of scenery.

* * *

**Thursday, December 12, Boston**

I'm finally here in Boston, but it's pretty late, so I'm crashing in a hotel for the night. Tomorrow, I'll head out for Ipswich .

I feel sick to my stomach just thinking about it. What am I doing? I'm here in a large city all by myself.

Alone.

Lost.

* * *

**Friday, December 13, cab ride to Ipswich**

I'm really doing it. I mustered up all my courage, and decided to do it.

Unfortunately, I overslept by A LOT. It's already about six. The ride over to Ipswich should take about two hours, so I should be there around eight.

I'm still having second thoughts. Maybe I should tell the cab driver to turn back around. WHY am I doing this? I doubt they're even going to care. What am I going to say? What are they going to do?

Can anyone say "AWKWARD CITY?"

* * *

**Friday, December 13, Nicky's**

I can't believe I'm really here. In Ipswich. A little voice in my head keeps telling me to go home and forget about this place forever.

This place is starting to get crowded. Looks mostly like well dressed high school kids. I guess they're from that Spencer Academy I read about online.

I'm thinking about getting out of here soon before I die of smoke inhalation. I only ducked in here because I didn't know where else to go. I need to find a motel, at least for the night, because I don't think the Garwins would appreciate me dropping in unexpectedly this late.

Does this place even have a motel??? Damn my lack of planning.

* * *

**Friday, December 13, Nicky's (the bathroom)**

I think I just choked on my soda, so I'm hiding in the bathroom to recover. And I didn't just choke on my soda randomly either, you know.

I was sitting at the bar, drinking the last of my Coke so I could get going. I had just put this (my journal) into my bag because the place was getting crowded and noisy and I didn't want everyone to see what I writing.

That's when I noticed the group of guys at the pool table. They were watching me, and not very discreetly. I tried to ignore them and hoped they wouldn't come over, but it didn't work very well.

Before I knew it, the blond who had been watching me was seated on my right.

"You shouldn't be here all by yourself," he said.

"I'm fine," I replied in a clipped tone, hoping that he would get the hint. I didn't want to get involved with anything while I was here. Besides, I had bigger things to worry about.

He smiled despite my comment, like he had decided to pretend that he hadn't heard me. "I'm Reid. Reid Garwin."

_Garwin?_ That's when I choked on my soda and started to cough violently.

Reid gave me a weird look and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and managed to croak out, "Excuse me."

As I scampered off to the bathroom with my duffle bag in hand, I heard some guys laughing at Reid.

"Good job, Reid. Real smooth."

"I'll make sure I take notes next time," another said.

Then, I was in the refuge of the bathroom stall.

I have a brother.

And he was just trying to hit on me…

* * *

**THe whole Friday the 13th thing was an accident. Really. But it might work to my advantage...**

**Anyway, more to come... And I'm thinking about doing things a little differently in upcoming chapters, but I'll have to think it over for a little bit...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all my reviewers! PLease keep it up.**

**DON"T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS (for the freaking millionth time.)

* * *

Friday, December 13, Ipswich Inn**

So there is a motel in Ipswich. But just one. Seems like everybody else around here has mansions, so there isn't a real demand for motels.

Anyway, like ten minutes after I ducked into the bathroom, some girl came in to check on me and to apologize for Reid.

"He's always like that," she said checking her hair in the mirror. "You should just ignore him."

She had no idea the magnitude of the situation, but I nodded anyway.

"My name's Sarah, by the way." She smiled.

"Delia." I tried to smile back.

"You should come sit with us," Sarah offered. "I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Actually, I was just on my way out." Which was true, but I also really didn't want to run into Reid. What was I going to tell him? Sorry I can't go out with you because I'm your sister? Yeah, that would go over well.

Sarah shrugged. "Okay, maybe some other time then."

"Yeah." I shouldered my duffle bag. "Uh, do you know if there's a motel around here?"

"Yeah, the Ipswich Inn. Just down the road, you can't miss it." Sarah thought for a moment. "Actually, I could probably get one of the guys to drive you there. It's not _that_ far, but it's in the woods and it's cold and dark out. Not to mention some of the guys around here are creeps."

I hesitated for a second. "Okay, thanks. As long as it's not Reid."

As I followed Sarah out of the bathroom and to the table where the four boys were sitting at, I could feel Reid watching my every move. Obviously, he didn't take rejection well. If only he knew…

Sarah stopped in front of the table. "Guys, this is Delia. Delia, this is Tyler-"

Brown hair, blue eyes, baby face. Pretty cute.

"-Pogue-"

Dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and the rebel look. Not really my style, but cute nonetheless.

"-Caleb-"

Black hair, brown eyes, and obviously the leader. Need I say more? HOT.

"-And you already know Reid," Sarah finished.

I could see Tyler hiding a smile behind his hand so Reid wouldn't see it.

"Delia needs a ride to the motel," Sarah announced after a few awkward seconds where they all stared at me as I tried not to look like a total freak. "Any takers?"

"I'll take her," Reid said before anybody else had the chance.

"You don't have a car," Tyler said.

"Give me your keys then," Reid retorted.

"You don't have a license," Caleb pointed out.

"Minor details," Reid muttered.

"I don't have an extra helmet with me," Pogue confessed. "Since Kate's visiting her parents, I figured I wouldn't need it for a while."

Good. I didn't really want to ride on a motorcycle anyway. It was a little too cold outside for me.

"And Tyler can't because he actually has a date tonight," Reid added in.

So Caleb was my last chance before I started walking.

"I'll do it," Caleb said and stood up. "Shouldn't take me too long."

"Good. Otherwise I might start to get jealous." Sarah gave Caleb a peck on the lips, and I groaned inwardly. Just my luck, the hot guy having a girlfriend.

After mumbling a good bye to the rest of the group, I followed Caleb out to the parking lot. The cold outside air stung my eyes, but it felt better than breathing in smoke. The parking lot was filled with expensive cars, cars that would normally be outside of a teen's price range. Unless, of course, their parents were rich. A few Mercedes, a Corvette, a Hummer, a motorcycle (which I assumed to be Pogue's)… It was disgusting. Stinking rich kids.

Caleb stopped in front of a black Mustang and unlocked the doors.

"Nice car," I said with a hint of jealousy in my voice and put my bag on the floor by my feet.

"Thanks," Caleb said nonchalantly. He started the car, backed out smoothly, and we were on our way. After a period of silence, Caleb asked, "So what are you doing in Ipswich?"

"Just, uh, stuff, I guess." I'm not good with lying at the spur of the moment.

Caleb smiled over at me (it's too bad he is dating Sarah). "Stuff?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Just stuff."

Caleb nodded. "Sounds exciting."

Then we were silent again. I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid of saying the wrong thing and possibly giving myself away.

Caleb pulled into the parking lot of a small motel. "Here we are."

The words _Ipswich Inn_ were carved into a rotting wooden sign in front of the building. I desperately hoped that the motel looked better on the inside.

I opened the car door and grabbed my bag. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Caleb looked at the motel then back at me. "Want me to come in with you?"

"I'll be okay… I think."

"Okay. I guess I'll see you around then."

"See you." I shut the car door and walked to the office door.

The door dinged when I opened it. Hideous floral wallpaper attacked my eyes, and dusty, fake looking silk flowers were in a chipped blue vase on the desk. On top of all that, the place smelled musty with a hint if cigarette smoke and cat.

"Can I help you?" An old lady with white, permed hair and a theme sweater covered with cat hair appeared at the desk.

"Yeah, I need a room for the night." _And hopefully only for the night…_

"It'll be twenty dollars," she said in her creaky, old lady, heavy smoker voice.

After I forked over a twenty, which she snatched from my hand, she turned to the wall with keys on pegs. She stood there for a moment trying to decide which one she should give me. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she grabbed one down.

"Room 3." She almost reluctantly put the key in my hand.

I forced a smile. "Thanks."

Then, I was out of there and in my room within thirty seconds. That's how I ended up here in this crappy motel room.

There's an ancient looking TV, a ratty looking chair, a battered nightstand, and a twin-sized bed with sheets that are making me incredibly itchy. The bathroom's pretty much in the same condition—cracked mirror, white tiled floor with dirty grout, and a toilet that doesn't stop running.

I'm just waiting for Norman Bates to pop out of the closet.

Oh crap. It's Friday the Thirteenth. I hadn't even noticed. I'm not really superstitious or anything, but with the way my day has been going, I'm pretty sure that it's not a good sign…

* * *

**ENd of chapter. So review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't anything except original characters...

* * *

Saturday, December 14, bathroom at Caleb's**

I just told him. I can't believe I just told him. Well, I just about yelled it at him. In front of everybody else, which is why I'm hiding in the bathroom. That and I might be sick right now. How do I always manage to end up hiding in bathrooms?

Anyway, it all started this morning. I had gotten up and showered, and I was just on my way out to return the stinking key to the office and grab some breakfast before heading back to Boston.

See, I had decided that it would be best for me just to go home and forget about the Garwins. I obviously didn't matter to them, and they didn't matter to me. So I was just going to leave and never come back. (Too bad that's all shot to hell now.)

ANYWAY, so I grabbed my bag, opened the door, and…

Got the scare of my life.

"Hey." Tyler was standing in front of me, his cheeks pink from the cold, with one hand in the air. "I was just about to knock."

"I can see that," I said and tried not to show how surprised I was.

Tyler smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if I scared you. I just came to see if you wanted to grab some breakfast or something."

I glanced past Tyler and saw his Hummer in the parking lot. Inside, I saw a flash of blond hair.

"I think I'll have to pass," I said.

Tyler knew that I had seen Reid in the car. "He'll behave. I promise. And if he doesn't just ask him about his driver's license. That'll shut him up pretty quickly."

"Actually, I'm heading back to Boston."

"So you don't have time for breakfast then?" He looked like he didn't believe me. "Boston will still be there after breakfast, you know."

I tried to think of a reply, but I couldn't think of a lie to get myself out of it.

Tyler stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and grinned. "If I were you, I'd just say yes before Reid gets out of the car and starts harassing you or something."

Realizing that I didn't have much of a choice since I couldn't think of a good excuse, I finally said, "Okay. Fine. Just as long as Reid doesn't touch me."

"Deal."

The drive was pretty quiet. Probably because Tyler had said something to Reid, but I don't know exactly what he said. But whatever Tyler said worked. Reid didn't say anything the whole time.

After about ten minutes, Tyler pulled up to a giant house, well, a manor, really. All three of us got out of the car.

Standing there trying to take the whole place in, I asked, "What is this place?"

"Caleb's house," Tyler said with a little laugh.

I had never seen such a big house. It was ridiculous. Like anybody could really use all those rooms.

"So do you guys come here to eat all the time?"

Reid and Tyler grinned at each other, and Reid said, "No. Today's special. We're crashing Caleb and Sarah's sleepover."

I groaned. I should've seen something like this coming. "I can't believe you guys. So why exactly do I have to be here?"

"It's more fun that way," Tyler replied.

They headed to the door, and I grudgingly followed. After Reid rang the doorbell repeatedly, Caleb appeared at the front door looking sleepy and more than slightly irritated when he saw Reid and Tyler's gleeful faces.

"Hey," Reid said in an overly cheerful voice. "We came over to see if you had anything to eat."

Caleb just sighed and rubbed his face with one hand. "I should kill you guys."

"Sarah here?" Reid asked.

"Sorry to disappoint." Then, Caleb walked off down the hall, but he left the door open.

Which Reid and Tyler took to be an invitation to come in. Faced with the choice of standing out side or following them, I decided I might as well just follow them in and get some breakfast. I was hungry and my stomach was starting to growl.

When I joined them in the kitchen (which was amazing, by the way), I heard Reid ask where Sarah was.

"She left late last night to go to her parents' place." Caleb got down four glasses.

"Better grab another." Pogue appeared in the kitchen. "Figured I'd join the party."

Caleb grabbed another glass and a carton of orange juice. "You guys can just grab whatever."

That's when Reid winked at me. That's when I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop trying to hit on me! I'm your freaking sister!" I blurted out.

Everyone froze and just stared at me.

"What?" one of them said. I don't even know who said it because I was in such shock. I hadn't _really_ just said that, had I?

I promptly turned around and left for the first bathroom I could find. Which would be here. I don't think I'm ever coming out.

* * *

**So... I was hoping to put up another chapter along with this one, but I've been neglecting my other stories, so I should write on those first. But, I still should be updating this one soon. In the meantime, you could always review, you know...**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... I _meant_ to write more on my other stories, but I ended up working on this one instead... I just couldn't help it... Oh well. Too late now. (:**

**Yeah, I still don't own it.**

* * *

**Saturday, December 14, Tyler's Hummer**

So I was sitting on the bathroom floor for so long that my butt was starting to seriously hurt. I was actually considering coming out of there.

That's when Tyler opened the door and came in. After shutting the door, he sat down on the floor next to me.

"Hey."

I buried my face in my hands and mumbled, "I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't worry. I think Reid's out there hyperventilating. He's never been rejected so forcefully." I looked up and saw a smile playing across his lips. Then, he got serious and asked, "Is it true?"

I rummaged around in my bag for a moment before I handed him a piece of paper. His eyes scanned the page and stopped when they neared the bottom.

"That's definitely his mother's signature. I've forged it enough times for Reid that I should know," Tyler said in awe, like he hadn't quite believed me until that moment. "But I don't see how it's possible…"

Well, obviously it wasn't _impossible_. What was so hard to believe about it? I mean, yeah, there's the initial shock and all, but he had proof in his hands.

"Why isn't it possible?" I questioned. Then I pointed out, "People give kids up for adoption every day."

Tyler looked at me. "It's kind of hard to explain." Then, he stood up and offered me a hand. "Come on. I've got to show this to the guys."

"What for? What's the big deal? I told you that I'm going back to Boston and catching a flight out." Suddenly, all I wanted to do was leave, _escape_. The Garwins didn't matter to me. I didn't want to meet them. I wanted to go home. I had made a big mistake in coming to Ipswich.

"Okay," Tyler said, after realizing that I wasn't going to budge, "you stay here and I'll show them."

"What about Boston?" I said, but he was already out the door. I let my head hit the wall. What had I just done?

Seeing that I couldn't just sit there, I get up. I was going to have to make them listen to me. They couldn't stop me from leaving.

As I walked back down the hall that I had come from, I could hear them talking. About me. I stood in the hallway, just out of their sight, and listened.

"—but it can't be true," Pogue said.

"But it is," Tyler argued. "You saw the birth certificate."

"Maybe it's fake," Pogue replied.

"It's not a fake," Reid said softly. "That's definitely my mother's signature. Looks like she filled my dad's name out, too."

"In the history of all four of our families, only one male child is born in each generation. No siblings, male or female, and no twins," Caleb stated thoughtfully. "So how could something like this have happened?"

"It couldn't," Pogue said forcefully. "It's got to be a fake. Why would she have just found out now? Why didn't she say something earlier?"

Um, maybe because my parents didn't tell me? And maybe it would have been just a little AWKWARD to say something at Nicky's like, "Hi, Reid, you don't know me, but, as it turns out, I'm your sister."

But I don't say any of that. I have a different plan.

"Fine. I lied. I'm not really his sister. Now, can I please just go?" I said and stepped out to where they could see me. "I just want to get to Boston and catch the next flight out," I repeated for the millionth time.

"It's not a lie," Tyler said and shook his head. "I don't think anyone could make something like this up."

"Besides," Reid adds, "if you aren't my sister, there is no way that you'd be repulsed by the idea of going out with me."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop trying to save your reputation. Now, whether you guys think this is all a lie or not, I'm leaving. I am going to Boston, catching a flight, and never coming back." Just for emphasis, I add, "Ever."

Caleb thought for a second. "Your birthday is in four days, right?"

I nodded. "So?"

All four guys looked at each other. It's infuriating when they do that. What do they know that I don't?

"What if she is telling the truth? Who knows what will happen," Caleb said finally.

"What are you talking about?" I hate being left out of the loop. And being talked about like I wasn't RIGHT there or something.

"If you stick around, we can explain," Caleb replied. "But if you want to leave, we won't stop you."

There it was. My chance to escape. So why did I hesitate? It's my damned curiosity. I need to know what the hell they're talking about.

I sighed. "Fine. I'll stay. But I want an explanation."

"You'll get it," Caleb assured me.

"But not tonight," Reid interjected. "Tonight we party."

"Is there any time that there's not a party?" I asked.

Reid pretended to think for a moment. "Nope. Welcome to Ipswich."

Anyway, now I'm in Tyler's Hummer because apparently they decided that I should stay at his place. Reid's staying there, too. (For some reason, his parents won't let him stay in the house while they're out of town, which is quite often. So he pretty much lives at Tyler's when school is out.)

They both keep harassing me to go to the party tonight. I told them that I'm not much of a party person, but they won't back down. Reid even threatened to steal this notebook. Jackass.

I've said no so many times that I'm starting to sound like a freaking broken record. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I might just have to say yes just to get them to shut up.

Even if I did go, I don't know if I have anything to wear. I didn't exactly come to Ipswich planning to party or anything…

Oh, fuck it. I just told them yes. But only because Reid was about to pry this out of my hands. And then he would have read this. And that would be a MESS, to say the least.

I wish I were an only child again…

* * *

**PLease review. Seriously, you have no idea how happy it makes me to get these reviews!!! I love the feedback. So yep. That's the end of that...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday, December 14, some random person's house**

So this party completely blows. Ugh. Why did I let myself be coerced into this crap? It's basically just a bunch of trashed high school kids jumping around and rubbing up against each other. This is definitely NOT my idea of fun.

And I can't even go hide in the bathroom or anything. People are in there puking their guts out, so I figured it might be a wee bit distracting. Instead, I'm stuck sitting outside in the FREEZING cold. Seriously, my fingers are getting numb and hard to move. But it's the only place that I can be alone.

Wait. Scratch that. Tyler's coming out here and it looks like he's headed my way…

* * *

**Sunday, December 15, Tyler's**

It's late, or really early depending on how you look at it, I guess. Do you know how weird it is to shower or sleep in someone else's house, especially when you only met them like two days ago? Yeah, it's pretty… uncomfortable.

Aaaaanyway, earlier when Tyler found me outside at the party, we sat outside for a little while.

"You having that bad of a time?" Tyler asked and sat down next to me.

"I told you that I'm not much of a party person."

"Same here."

I didn't believe him. "If you don't like parties, then why are you here?"

Tyler grinned. "When in Rome…"

So he was just doing it to fit in? How ridiculous.

"If you don't like parties and you're just doing this to fit in, why did I have to get dragged along even after I said that I hate parties?"

"Even if I had stopped asking, Reid wouldn't have," Tyler replied. "And Reid likes parties. Maybe a little too much."

This was true…

"You want to get out of here?"

I looked back towards the house. Some guys were smashing beer cans against their heads. I wanted so desperately to say yes, but…

"What about that girl you were with earlier?" I had seen him some redhead steal him away after we had gotten to the party. I assumed it was the same girl who he had been with at Nicky's. And there was no way I wanted to get into something, like a catfight.

Tyler shrugged. "She's around here somewhere, I'm sure. Probably with Aaron. Things weren't really working out."

I didn't hesitate for another second. I stood up quickly and started walking. "Come on, let's go."

After driving around for awhile, Tyler stopped the car in the middle of freaking nowhere.

"You're not going to try to kill me or something, are you?" I had seen one too many horror movies.

"No," Tyler said with a slight laugh. "I just figured that this was about as far away from the party as we could get."

He was probably right. There probably wasn't anybody around for miles. We sat there for a while in silence. In _uncomfortable_ silence.

"So how'd you find out?" Tyler asked finally. "That you were adopted, I mean."

"Thanksgiving dinner when somebody let it slip."

"Oh." He sounded like he hadn't been expecting that. "Well, your parents know that you're here, right? They're okay with it?"

"They're dead." I didn't know how to sugarcoat it, and I didn't really want to. But, talk about a conversation killer…

"I'm sorry," Tyler apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay." I explained about everything—my parents thinking I was overreacting, McAden, the car crash, and finding the papers. He looked a little surprised, to say the least.

When I was finished, we sat in silence again. I had effectively killed the conversation. I figured that since I had been the one to kill it, I should say something.

"What is the big secret that you guys can't tell me until tomorrow?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," Tyler said simply.

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't just involve me."

"But it involves ME, so don't I deserve to know?" What is the big deal anyway?

"You will know. Tomorrow."

"But it's almost tomorrow. Why can't you just tell me now?"

"I already told you why." Tyler sounded like he was starting to get frustrated.

"So basically, you have to ask for permission from Reid, Caleb, or Pogue before you can tell me. Or is this more of that 'When in Rome…' crap you were spewing earlier?" I goaded him. I wanted to know.

"Yeah," Tyler snapped, "that's it."

"Whatever," I grumbled and looked out the window.

After a moment of silence, Tyler started the car.

When we got back to the house, Reid was sitting in the entry hall waiting for us. He looked relieved to see us.

"I was worried," Reid said. "You just disappeared at the party." He looked over at Tyler suspiciously. "You didn't try to put the moves on her, did you?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Tyler answered coldly and walked off upstairs.

Reid turned his gaze back to me. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." I started up the stairs, too. "He's just a big baby."

So now Tyler's pissed at me. And you know what? I don't really care.

I think…

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter.� All I have to say is school sucks.� Thanks to all my reviewers, and I hope you'll keep reading.**

**Now review. The answers to your questions will be coming soon, I promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait for the update... But you know what's important? That it's up NOW! Yep. So read and review!

* * *

**

**Sunday, December 15, dark room with lots of candles and books**

They're so full of it. Magical powers, ascending, and a Covenant. (Oh my! Sorry, I couldn't help myself.) This was the explanation I had to wait for? So not worth it. Well, I guess that I'm free to go catch my plane now.

Right now, they're upstairs talking, talking about me, no doubt. Well, if they have to say about me, they might as well say it to my face. I'm tired of all the secrets.

Sunday, December 15, in Tyler's Hummer

When I went upstairs to check things out, they were talking about me just like I had suspected.

"Of course she doesn't believe us," Reid said. "So we should show her."

"We shouldn't have even told her," Pogue replied.

"She needed to know," Caleb said calmly.

Pogue grumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite catch. Then, he said, "Who says she's telling the truth about being Reid's sister? They don't even look alike.

"She's telling the truth," Tyler said, finally speaking up. I'm surprised he was defending me after last night.

"How do you know?" Pogue challenged.

"Do you know why she came here?" Tyler asked. Without waiting for a response, he continued, "Her parents told her she was adopted on Thanksgiving. They died the next day."

This seemed to shock everyone into silence. Tears burned my eyes as memories flooded me. I stepped forward. "You know what? I don't really care what you think. I want to go home."

So now, Tyler's driving me back to his place, so I can pack up all of my stuff. Tyler and Reid are up front whispering about me, like I can't hear them. Something about how I can't leave because I might ascend. Yeah, whatever.

I don't care what either of them say. I'm not staying another night in Ipswich.

* * *

**Sunday, December 15, taxi to Boston**

When we got to Tyler's place, Reid followed me upstairs.

"I'm not staying," I told him before he could even open his mouth.

"Come on, Delia," he said, borderlining on whiny. "You can't leave yet. Only four more days till the big party—our party. Can't you wait until after the party to decide if you want to leave?"

"I don't want a big birthday party. I just want to go home."

"What about me?" Reid asks. I was starting to wonder when he was going to play that card.

"You survived without me for seventeen years. I'm sure you'll be fine if I leave," I said maybe being a little harsh.

"Fine," Reid replied, a hard edge replacing the whine. "You're right. I'll just pretend that the past couple days didn't happen. I'll pretend that I don't even have a sister."

That stung, but I guess that's just how some things go. Reid leaves without another word.

Once he left, I called a cab so I wouldn't have to beg Tyler for a ride. Then, I started folding clothes to put into my duffel bag.

Tyler came in as I added another T-shirt to the sloppy pile. "You're leaving? I thought Reid was going to try to convince you to stay."

I continued folding clothes. "He tried. It didn't work."

"So I guess this is it then."

"I guess so." I zipped up my bag. Things were obviously still awkward from last night, but I wasn't about to apologize for it.

"You can't just run away from it." Apparently, Tyler wasn't going to apologize either.

I wasn't going to play his game. I wouldn't let myself get sucked into it.

When I didn't reply, Tyler continued, "You were saying how bad I am, but you're even worse than me. You're the coward."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. Who was he to call me a coward? I clamped my mouth shut, determined not to get into a screaming match with him. Instead, I grabbed my bag and walked to the door.

"Excuse me."

Tyler moved out of the way to let me through. As I passed by him, he said, "Yeah, that's right. Walk away. Go to Boston, catch your plane. What did I expect from a coward?"

That was it. I was pissed.

"Coward?" I repeated angrily. I turned to face him. "No, see, Tyler, the difference between you and me is that I voice my opinions, just you guys are so self-involved that you don't hear me. You, on the other hand, follow people mindlessly. You brush it off and give some lame _when in Rome…_ speech."

"You're bringing that up again? Is that the only thing you've got?" Tyler laughed.

"What do you have? Calling me a coward?"

"Coward."

I lost it. I couldn't control it anymore. Tyler flew onto his back. I just stood there and we stared at each other for a second. I started walking before he could get back up. I had to get out of there.

"Delia!" he called after me.

I just kept on going. What was I supposed to say to him? "Yeah, sorry for not telling you, but I have these weird powers. Oh, and sorry for knocking you on your ass too." I don't think so.

I navigated my way to the front door. Fortunately, the taxi was there waiting for me. I threw my bag in the backseat and scooted in after it.

"Airport in Boston."

As we started pulling out of the driveway, I looked out the window and saw Tyler standing at the front door with his mouth wide open. He just watched me as I left, making me feel like I was in some sappy love movie.

Well, now my secret is out…

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally! An update! I don't know if anyone is even going to read this anymore... Well, it's up anyway for anyone who does care. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Covenant characters.**

* * *

Sunday, December 15, taxi (like, 5 minutes later)

Ugh. Stupid Tyler calling me a coward. I am SO not a coward.

…Am I?

* * *

**Sunday, December 15, Caleb's place**

So I'm back in Ipswich. Like fifteen minutes out of Ipswich, I made the driver turn back around. I had him drop me off at Nicky's.

Nicky's was pretty much empty, so I scooted into the back booth, trying to figure out what I was going to do next.

"Mind if I sit here?"

I looked up to see Caleb standing by the table. No doubt Tyler had told him about me already. I shrugged and Caleb slid into the seat across from me.

"I thought you were going home."

"I thought so too." Wanting to get the topic out of the way, I asked, Tyler told you didn't he?"

"Told me what?" Caleb replied.

So I told him the entire story, and he just listened without interrupting me even once. At the end, I waited for Caleb to say something, but he just sat there thinking.

"So what now?" I prompted.

"Well, I definitely think you should stay in Ipswich for the time being. A couple of months ago, there was a guy who came to Ipswich. He was posing as a new student, but as it turned out, he was from the fifth family in the bloodline. He was kind of psychotic and power hungry, and he tried to wipe out the rest of us. We thought we got rid of him, but there was no body after the fire. And, if he is still alive and if he managed to find out about you…"

Caleb let me fill in the blanks for myself.

"Great." Just what I needed. Some psycho finding out about me, like it wasn't bad enough that Tyler had found out.

Caleb stood up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You're staying at my house. Unless you'd rather go to Tyler's?"

I grabbed my bag. "Your place it is." As we walked out to the parking lot, I asked him, "We don't have to tell the others that I'm still here right away, do we?"

* * *

**Sunday, December 15, Caleb's place**

I've only been at Caleb's place for a few hours, but he keeps prodding me to come clean to the others. Somehow, I don't think they're going to be as understanding about it. Especially after I knocked Tyler on his ass and Pogue didn't really like me in the first place. And, of course, I was kinda mean to Reid…

"At least tell Reid," Caleb keeps telling me. "He's your brother. That and we need to talk to Meredith."

I don't want to talk to Meredith. What is she going to tell me? That I wasn't up to their standards so she put me up for adoption? How is that going to help me?

Anyway, Caleb just got a call from Reid. Did Tyler tell Reid? Caleb promised me that he wouldn't say anything as long as I stayed at the house…


End file.
